


Your Smile

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:43:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7382320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: “Who wouldn’t want to wake up to that smile every day?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Smile

Warnings: Just smut

Fic:

You’d always seen Dean as a one night stand kind of guy, so after the first time you’d slept with him, you were surprised that he wanted you again, and again, and again. On top of that, it always surprised you to find him next to you in the morning. He didn’t sneak out in the middle of the night or ask you to leave his bed; no, he slept with his arms wrapped around you, your body nestled up against his. More often than not, you would wake to the feeling of his fingers running through your hair or his lips pressing a kiss to your forehead. This morning was no different.

“Good morning Dean,” you say, your words becoming a yawn, as Dean cards his fingers through your hair.

“Good morning,” Dean responds, pressing a kiss to your cheek.

“You’re still here,” you mumble sleepily.

“Where else would I go?” Dean asks.

“I don’t know,” you say with a shrug, “I just don’t understand why you always stay.”

“Well,” Dean begins, “This is my room.”

“Oh, I guess it is,” you laugh as you look around the room.

“Besides,” Dean continues, “Who wouldn’t want to wake up to that smile every day?” His thumb traces along your lips and it makes your cheeks heat up.

“Stop it,” you laugh.

“Stop what?” Dean asks.

“Making me blush,” you tell him as you turn in his arms so that your back is towards him. One of his arms supports your neck, the other is draped over your side. Dean laughs, the vibrations reverberating through your body.

“I stay because I like you,” Dean says, his breath fanning across your ear, “More than I’ve ever liked anyone.”

“You’re just saying that so you can sleep with me again,” you accuse.

“Maybe,” Dean says, “But you can’t tell me you don’t want that too.”

“You’ve got me there,” you admit.

“Oh, I know I do,” Dean says, you can hear the smirk in his voice. One of his hands cups your breast, squeezing the flesh as the other slides down your body and cups your sex, his fingers slipping between your folds. “You’re already so wet for me,” Dean whispers.

“You’re one to talk,” you say, reaching behind you and wrapping your hand around Dean’s rock hard cock. Dean groans as you stroke him up and down, his hips bucking lightly towards you.

Dean nestles his face into the crook of your neck, humming as you run your thumb across his leaking slit. “I stay because you’re the one person who makes me feel normal, the only person who makes me feel whole,” Dean whispers against your skin, “I stay because I want to wake up next to you in the morning. It took a while for me to realize it, but I don’t want one night stand after one night stand, I want you.”

“Dean,” you whisper, shocked by his confession. You let his cock slip between your fingers as you move to face Dean, sitting up on your knees.

“Please tell me I’m not just being an idiot,” Dean says.

“No, you are an idiot,” you tell him, “But I love you.” Dean grins up at you, his hands reaching for you.

“I wasn’t sure you felt the same way,” Dean says as he sits up on his knees and guides you to his lap. He doesn’t give you a chance to respond. His fingers thread into your hair and he presses his lips against yours forcefully. Sliding your hands down his back, you can feel every little ripple of his muscles. One of Dean’s hands slides down to the small of your back, keeping you still as he bucks his hips up towards you.

His hand presses against the small of your back, pulling you down against him. You moan as his throbbing cock becomes nestled in your slick folds. Dean swallows the sound hungrily, kissing you deeper as you grind yourself against him.

“I love you Y/N,” Dean mumbles against your lips. He breaks the kiss and begins leaving kisses along your jaw and down your neck. Dean’s breathing hitches as you grind yourself against him harder. “I need you,” he whispers against the skin of your shoulder, “Please.”

Lifting your hips, you position yourself over his cock and sink down onto him. Dean’s eyes fall shut, his lips parting and his head tipping back as you sink down onto him. You drag your fingertips up his back, cradling the back of his head in your hands. Pressing your forehead to his, you set your pace, lifting and lowering yourself above him again and again.

Dean’s eyes open, his pupils blown wide with lust. “So beautiful,” Dean whispers, his hands worshiping every inch of you. His hips lift in time with your movements, driving him deep inside you again and again. Your hands fist in his hair, your walls growing tight around him as you ride his cock.

“I love you,” you whisper again before kissing him. Dean groans against your lips, his cock throbbing against your walls. One of his hands presses firmly against your upper back, holding you tightly against him. His other hand twists messily into your hair, deepening the kiss.

You moan against his lips as pressure builds in your stomach. Breaking the kiss, you call out his name, your walls clamping down around his cock. “Oh Dean,” you moan, your head tipping back and your fingertips digging into the skin of his shoulders as you ride out your orgasm. Dean holds you close, his face nestled in the crook of your neck as he groans your name.

“Y/N!” Dean groans loudly as his cock pulses. Your breathing hitches as his orgasm prolongs yours, his cock twitching hard against your walls as he spills himself inside you. His fingertips press hard against your skin as he presses rough kisses against your collarbone. Dean’s pleasure only helps to prolong your own and it takes you both a good long while to come down from your highs.

Without pulling out of you, Dean turns you and lies you back against the pillows. You loved the weight of him above you. “I love you Y/N,” Dean repeats, making you smile, “And I love that smile.” He traces his thumb across your lips, making your smile widen. “Promise me something,” Dean requests.

“What is it?” you ask.

“Promise me that I’ll get to wake up to that smile every day for the rest of my life,” Dean asks.

“I promise,” you tell him, reaching up to caress his cheek, “As long as I get to wake up to yours.”

Dean smiles down at you before answering, “I promise.” Leaning down, he presses his lips to yours, kissing you long and deep.


End file.
